kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aliehs Citnarf
"I don't ''care. ..."'' -Aliehs, about almost any sentence someone says. Aliehs Citnarf (Numbuh Up-23) is the 10-year-old daughter of Hajile Citnarf and Eniram the Raccoon in Gamewizard's universe, and Negative of Sheila Frantic. Known throughout the DNK as the gloomiest and most unexcited half-raccoon hybrid around, she does almost absolutely nothing but sit around and think about dying. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Aliehs is sitting glumly in the treehouse when Nollid returns with Nosam. She unenthusiastically tags along with Nosam in search of a gift for Lorac. After being shrunk by a Minish Door, Aliehs and Nosam find Lorac who agrees to help re-enlarge them. After Nollid and Yrrah refused to help them, the three went to the library where Aliehs displayed her intelligence by fixing a computer Lorac damaged. She is hidden in Lorac's mouth with Nosam so they can stowaway on a ship to Senippilihp and rolls her eyes at Nosam bawling. Aliehs, Nosam, and Lorac are then kidnapped by some merchildren and taken away. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Aliehs is sent through the Multiverse Portal to Baltigo in the Grand Line dimension, where she was to help awaken Teach as a Darkness. She meets young Teach in an abandoned village, and very quickly forces him on an adventure up Baltigo Peak. Aliehs primarily kicks the overweight boy across the many platforming perils, and she would then trick him into eating a mushroom that inflates him spherical. Aliehs rides the spherical Teach down a dangerous mountain path, and by the time he deflates, Teach was thrilled by the experience and wants more. They find the Pyrameglyph as Teach reads it and becomes a Darkness. Aliehs is called back home through the Multiverse Portal, where the now-adult Teach greets her in the Portal Chamber. Appearance While Aliehs is supposed to have tan skin, her little exposure to sunlight makes her look rather pale. She has pale-brown raccoon ears and tail, black hair, and lifeless blue eyes. She wears a gray T-shirt, black shorts, and gray flip-flops. Personality Aliehs greatly contradicts her Positive, in the sense she has no interest in adventure and is extremely unexciting and the last person anyone wants to be around. She mirrors her mom in that sense, but Aliehs wants nothing to do with her, regardless. Just as well, she doesn't very much care for her friends and prefers them to stay away. However, after spending a day with her Positive, Sheila, and all of the extreme activities she made her do, Aliehs began to develop a love for extreme, masochistic actions, from sliding down a volcano on ice, racing across town on a mop-bucket, or simply getting lost in a frigid freezer. Abilities Aliehs expresses no special talents or abilities, but it's said she is fairly intelligent. This is proven when she manages to repair a computer that Lorac damaged. She carries an Infi-Cube that she uses to store fireworks or giant blocks of ice, generall any items she can use to engage in extreme events. Her masochistic endeavors has built up her leg strength and made her a very strong kicker. She can use her tail to hover for a short time and she's a good platformer. She is also able to balance well on a large rolling ball. Final Smash "Let's try this really crazy thing." Aliehs's Final Smash is Masochist Missile, where a missile shoots past her as she hops on, also forcing any enemies it hits onto it as well. The missile flies and explodes into a fortress, erupting in a terrific fireball. Weaknesses Aliehs is a very bad swimmer, and her depressed attitude has led her to be one of the slowest operatives in DNK. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *The Great Candied Adventure (Sheila's transformation) *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *She is the only DNK operative whose numbuh isn't a "Negative", but still contradicts her Positive's numbuh, Sub-23, with Up-23. **The fact that Aliehs, the less-spirited person, gets the "Up" numbuh, while Sheila gets the "Sub", is ironic. * Her Sburd Title would be Bringer of Gloom, due to her gloomy personality. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Negative Category:Nega-Sector V Members Category:Mobians